endless_skyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kor Mereti
The Kor Mereti are one of the two warring factions of Korath automata, left to their own devices after their creators were exiled to the Core at the end of the Korath Civil War. The Kor Mereti automata have no civilian ships, which naturally follows from their bellicose nature. Kor Mereti ships are heavily balanced towards shields, and have considerably more turret mounts than gun ports, with the exception of the Model 8, which only has guns. All of their ships tend to run very hot. Compared to the Kor Sestor, the Kor Mereti's arsenal is not very diverse, but they are nonetheless viewed with fear because of their Korath Disruptors. The Model 512, shown at right, is one of the most powerful obtainable warships in the game History The Kor Mereti were one of the factions in the Korath Civil War. After their leaders were banished to the Core by the Drak, their automated warships continued to multiply, fighting the Kor Sestor automata, the Kor Efreti, and the Quarg. When the Eye opens and the Wanderers travel through to Korath space, they must find a way to deal with the Kor Mereti. The Kor Mereti ships are controlled by Reasoning Nodes, and the Wanderers found out that they could disrupt and pacify the Kor Mereti by installing a special computer mind into one of the Mereti control stations. The procedure goes wrong and although the Kor Mereti are pacified, they become a sentient species. They considered the Wanderers to be their parents and they start collecting plants and starting greenhouses. Attributes Kor Mereti ships carry varying amounts of Reasoning Nodes, ranging from one to three depending on the ship's size. These tiny computers connect the Kor Mereti automata to each other, hivemind-style. The typical Kor Mereti ship is a mess of modular parts with a cockpit and engines. All of the ships are built from the same set of parts. Each generation builds on the previous, changing the cockpit and adding more parts. The smaller vessels are rather stubby, but grow into lines and then into blocky tori. As with all Korath ships, they are relatively huge among ships. Technology Ships: Interceptor: * Model 8 Light Warship: * Model 16 * Model 32 Medium Warship: * Model 64 * Model 128 Heavy Warship: * Model 256 * Model 512 Outfits: Weapons: * Korath Slicer and Turret * Korath Disruptor * Korath Minelayer, Mine, and Mine Rack Systems: * Reasoning Node * Small and Large Heat Shunts * Systems Core (Small, Medium, and Large) Power: * Plasma Core * Double Plasma Core * Triple Plasma Core * Generator (Candle, Furnace, and Inferno Classes) Engines: * Thruster (Asteroid, Comet, Lunar, Planetary, and Stellar Classes) * Steering (Asteroid, Comet, Lunar, Planetary, and Stellar Classes) Interspecies Relations The Kor Mereti automata are indiscriminately hostile to others, and cannot be reasoned with (through normal means, at least) because of their robotic nature. * Humans * Alphas * Hai * Unfettered Hai * Korath Exiles * Kor Efreti- The Kor Mereti are still hostile to the Kor Efreti * Kor Sestor- The Kor Mereti are in perpetual war with the Kor Sestor. * Quarg- The Kor Meretiare hostile to the Quarg until they are pacified. * Wanderers- Hostile, until the Wanderers pacify the Kor Mereti. When that happens, the Kor Mereti become friendly and consider themselves the children of the Wanderers. Trivia * The Kor Sestor tend to be at a disadvantage against the Kor Mereti whenever their swarms can grow sufficiently large, because of the sheer potential of the Korath Disruptor. Michael has made innumerable efforts to address this. Category:Species Category:Faction Category:Korath